


兔子，“炎压训练”就是字面上的意思！

by 言少 (momingyanshao)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momingyanshao/pseuds/%E8%A8%80%E5%B0%91
Summary: 【综漫bl】風立ちぬ、いざ生きめやもby:言少家教孙子篇番外《兔子，“炎压训练”就是字面上的意思！》by:言少kei【泽田纲吉（彭格列家族十代目）15岁×赤神炎（巴利安暗杀部队云守）13岁】（“炎压训练”＋零地点突破升级版？误）
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/赤神炎





	兔子，“炎压训练”就是字面上的意思！

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得你们要认真阅读一下内容:  
> 1.本文禁止不经过作者同意转发！  
> 2.本文内容严重ooc，不黑家庭教师剧情。不黑角色不黑泽田纲吉和reborn。  
> 3.本文严重文笔差，幼儿园文笔，本人原本想写清水文的写着写着就歪了……我对不起各位。要是你们不能接受以上可以不要看了……

“兔子”这是赤神炎对泽田纲吉的印象。穿到家教这个世界衰的要命，当时3岁的赤神炎没走几步就看到不远处某“兔子”弱弱的靠着角落的墙上，瑟瑟发抖眼泪汪汪的发出因为害怕小的不能再小的求救声“救命～”

幼年的赤神炎面无表情的解决到敌人，对上“兔子”那闪烁着小眼神如同看到英雄一样“超人～”软软的童音从对方嘴里说出来，赤神炎当时就满脸黑线……你才是超人你全家都是超人！

家教这个世界对赤神炎这个穿越者来说很是熟悉，感觉之前来过一样但是就是记不起来了，可能是系统封印了？（之前你穿的初代时期获得了超直感……）

对泽田纲吉来说赤神炎算是上并盛中学见过最漂亮的人。成绩又好人又温柔还是班长，校草学神和自己废材身份形成了鲜明的对比。泽田纲吉从来没有想过这种完美的人会和自己产生关系。可是自己的成绩太差了，作为班长的赤神炎被老师拜托帮他辅导，老师简直就是神助攻啊！

“泽田同学，从今天起你的功课就有我来辅导了哦”

“哦，好、好的”看到赤神炎的笑颜忍不住的脸红。回家的时候泽田纲吉捂住自己心脏位置，妈妈对赤神同学的到来也很开心，等等！妈妈你居然要让赤神同学入住我家了！？虽然每晚都和赤神同学睡着一张床上，但是也不能好好入睡啊喂，心脏要跳出来了！

可是好景不长，泽田纲吉家里来了小婴儿？听说是泽田纲吉的家庭教师？？算了这是别人的家事了，不管我是了。自从那以后赤神炎再也没有去泽田纲吉家直到……

“赤神炎同学，请你和我交往吧！”只穿了内裤头上冒火的少年从天而降（误），跟自己表白？不是，说实在的我对纲吉没有什么特殊的感情。赤神炎心想纲吉的确废材，自己以前也很废材的他非常理解现在纲吉，表白需要多大的勇气所以并没有拒绝。

“赤神同学很厉害呢，做什么事情都很完美。不像我做什么都做不好，非常的废材。怎么废材的我怎么保护大家……”少年低着头颤抖着肩膀，刘海遮住他的脸看不清他的表情。

“我觉得......只要阿纲努力了，认真去做了，即便是失败了，也是值得开心的。阿纲你只要做自己想做的就好了，没有谁一开始都是什么都做得好的，或许阿纲有别的人都没有的天赋，只是还没有发现罢了。更何况，我觉得就算是被称为废柴的阿纲也有自己的闪光点，因为阿纲的笑容啊......就跟天空一样澄澈，我最喜欢了。”赤神炎想了想说，按住纲吉的肩膀让他转向自己吻去他眼角的眼泪。

泽田纲吉这一回是完全呆愣住了，他呆呆的看着等回过神来，刚才发生了什么面色已经涨红，支支吾吾的不知道该说些什么好了。说......喜欢什么的.....光是这么想，沢田纲吉已经要脑袋冒烟了，心脏也开始扑通扑通跳个不停。

“阿纲你要相信自己可以的，我也相信阿纲。”沢田纲吉就像是炸毛的兔子紧张的连忙低下头翻起书本。

后来赤神炎被莫名的大炮砸中，醒来自己和泽田纲吉居然在同一个棺材里面出来。这里居然是十年后的世界真是神奇了，是不是还有什么平行世界？（兄弟你真相了）泽田纲吉表示赤神炎居然也来了十年后的世界，这个我们可以无视了。

赤神炎暴露了指环战上的巴利安云守身份。本人对暴露身份完全不在意，泽田纲吉就不一样了当得知赤神同学居然拥有强大的实力，可以碾压十年后的云雀学长，泽田纲吉表示已经吓的说不出话来。“reborn不是说了吗？巴利安也是属于彭格列的。”赤神炎牵起纲吉戴着大空戒指的手亲吻，预料之中捕获了一只熟透的兔子。

直到reborn说要赤神炎教纲吉炎压训练。（设定:所谓的炎压训练就是吸收对方的火炎增强自己的火炎）赤神炎也没有犹豫同意了，两人洗完澡？被reborn关进封闭的训练室里要求没学会不准出来。洗完澡穿着宽松浴衣的赤神炎近直走向训练室里的床上坐下来“真是奇怪，训练室为什么有床啊？”

“可能是训练的太累休息用的？”纲吉身穿体恤也紧跟走过来坐在床边“所以阿炎关于炎压训练该怎么做呢？”

赤神炎并没有理会突然改变的称呼，平躺在床上宽松的衣服裸露出大片白嫩的皮肤“你不上了来吗？阿·纲”被叫到名字看着床上衣服敞开的少年，纲吉吞了一口口水喉结上下动了一下，可以看出他非常的紧张。

紧张归紧张但是还是开始了动作，上床把赤神炎压在身下，用腿把他的腿分开身体快要贴在赤神炎的身上了，双手放在他身体两侧“是这样吗？”纲吉红着脸小心的问。赤神炎握住纲吉的一只手腕放在自己胸口一脸正色“点燃你的死气之炎，感受我体内的火炎并且吸收它。”话音刚落贴在他胸前的手燃起来橙黄的大空火炎，但是并没有火炎伤到他，刚开始还好。

“阿炎，我能感受到有很强的力量，吸收了你的火炎我感觉好舒服。”纲吉原本只是一只手有火炎，现在变成了直接被激发的开启了超死气状态吸收的越来越卖力“嗯啊……停下”虽然体内的力量被吸收第二天会恢复但是也经不起这样啊，赤神炎有些控制不住的开始呻吟伸手无主的抓着纲吉的体恤，所谓的封印开始松动？确定不是大空火炎松动的封印？

【 彭格列……贝贝代代相叠，其姿态由而继承，象征永不覆灭的荣光……】

【杀了，彭格列！】“啊嗯……阿纲嗯啊～”一只手抓紧纲吉体恤，另一只手攥着身下的被子。

【你这个叛徒，不要狡辩了！】“呃嗯啊……不嗯”超直感在赤神炎脑海里混乱，身体变得燥热扭动着腰系在腰间的带子松掉了，上半身完全裸露在空气中，下身只穿了一条内裤也有些湿润。

“呐阿炎你是不是和我一样很舒服……”纲吉听到身下赤神炎隐忍着断断续续的呻吟声，像是做了什么重大的决定似的，小心翼翼地凑了过去。四片嘴唇触碰在一起，一时连对方的心跳声都能听见，小心伸出了舌头舔了舔那两瓣温热而略干燥的唇，甜甜的好像糖果的味道。

纲吉舌头笨拙的探了进去，趁对方还在惊愕之下，撬开贝齿勾起赤神炎的舌头吮吸啃咬。“唔嗯～”赤神炎意识到不妙已经晚了，纲吉一开始还尚显青涩的吻到了后面变得缠绵悱恻，让他差点窒息在那片温柔当中，连呼吸都差点忘记。

“呜嗯啊啊……”纲吉吸收火炎的手并没有离开，放开赤神炎唇拉出一丝津液，橙金色的眸子对向赤神炎水雾的红色眼睛。高潮了，赤神炎红着脸撇开不去看纲吉，好丢人仅仅是吸收火炎而已只是一个接吻而已自己居然……

泽田纲吉把赤神炎脸上的每一丝表情都看在眼里。从刚开始的惊讶到后面的害羞，最后索性闭上眼睛红着脸撇头不看自己，他全记在了心里。纲吉贴在赤神炎胸口的手往下褪去他的内裤“阿炎下面都湿了呢，流出好多～”内裤脱去扔到床下刚才高潮精液流了出来，赤神炎选择不说话几乎要把整个头都卖到枕头里面。

纲吉倒在他的身体，赤神炎一时也搞不清楚状况，以为对方吸收了自己太多的火炎也吃不消了？“阿纲你……”打算扶起纲吉身上碰到他的身体时，好热再加上自己身上也很热，动了动身体的时候，整个人僵住了，有什么硬硬的东西，真抵着他的小腹，而耳边是对方的闷哼声。

“嗯……”泽田纲吉死死地抓着床单，努力把头埋在赤神炎肩膀上，可他控制不住越来越快的心跳，并且由于距离很近，他也听到了赤神炎愈加变快的心跳声。

赤神炎转过头下巴触到对方柔软的褐色头发，于是他做了个很大胆的决定，伸手去脱泽田纲吉的裤子，当赤神炎的褪去他的裤子弹出颤抖耸立起来的器官，两个人的性器完全贴在一起。泽田纲吉瞪大了眼睛眼色更加黯了几分，赤神炎原本面谈的脸上出现了可疑的红色。

“那个要是热的话就把衣服脱掉吧，反正我们都是男孩子……”说话越来越没有底气最后都小下去了，mmp脑子发热差的咬到自己的舌头，自己怎么会说出这种话来。“自从那次以后，你就没有自己做过吗？真是纯情……”对自从之前纲吉和自己表白后，去过他家帮他口咳咳过。现在赤神炎手鬼使神差的摸上两人的性器，其实内心想给自己一巴掌。

故作镇定的模样内心慌的一批，泽田纲吉好不容易从震惊和羞赧中走了出来，却感觉赤神炎的语气中有几分调戏的异味？赤神炎不明白泽田纲吉为何突然动情，不过他自己也被对方那灼热的眼神看得浑身燥热，手上握着的两个东西都硬了起来。“……”手里就握着没有动作，眼神下意识往别的地方看。

“嗯，那么你经常自己做……？”泽田纲吉声音变得沙哑热热的呼气在耳边，赤神炎不自觉的颤抖。“我嗯～”刚要说话泽田纲吉的手也握着自己手开始上下套弄两人贴在一起的性器。“是吗，那阿炎在做的时候是不是幻想着我呢”身下两根东西贴在一块，在他手指不断动作的时候相互摩擦，很快赤神炎的眼睛里就染上了一层水雾。

“嗯啊……阿纲不啊……”比起刚刚泽田纲吉的那阵闷哼，赤神炎则带了一丝甜腻，刚才在笑话对方纯情的时候，似乎也忘记了自己现在的这个身体有多么的淫荡。泽田纲吉笑了笑“阿炎，不可以做到一半就放弃哦，别忘了我们在训练呢。”贴在他耳边慢慢地说手上加快了速度，赤神炎在他身下喘着气着，努力压抑着几欲出口的呻吟，两人的呼吸越来越急促，空气变得越来越热，赤神炎终于忍不住，颤抖着射了。

在赤神炎低低的呻吟中，泽田纲吉也闷哼了一声，掌心一片粘腻，然后把手放在自己的唇边，伸出舌头舔了一下。赤神炎睁大了眼睛看着这一幕目瞪口呆，这样的阿纲好色情……脱去身上碍事的衣物扔在地上，超死气模式的泽田纲吉性格冷漠了许多，橙金色的眼睛深深地看向他，赤神炎现在有些后怕，不知道来得及来不及。

“呐，阿炎我发现比起这里你的后面好像更加敏感呢”泽田纲吉伸手滑过他的大腿，插进股缝中，拨弄隐秘处的皱褶手指在表面来回摩擦。“嗯啊唔……不啊嗯好奇怪……”纲吉低头张嘴含住他胸前那小颗的肉粒，用舌头去舔抵拍打它。被阿纲吸住的乳头变的麻麻的，酥酥的。不但吸的更大力还用牙齿轻轻去摩蹭。

因为刚才两次高潮的原因赤神炎的后穴已经早已泛滥成灾了，现在又被纲吉用手指在外面画圈淫荡的津液湿透了他的双腿“阿炎好色情，还没碰下面呢。我突然有了一个不错的想法。”纲吉突然突发奇想的坐起身，再次握住他的性器用冰结晶封住“刚才阿炎出来过两次不可以再出来哦。”于是像是找到什么窍门一样手上又结晶出一个长的椭圆形冰柱，在赤神炎惊讶的眼神下插入他的后穴。

“呃啊阿纲嗯……停下啊啊嗯……”后面又冰身上又热冰火两重天的刺激使的赤神炎呻吟声不断。泽田纲吉也没有闲着啃咬着身下人裸露的皮肤留下属于自己的印记，“啊啊嗯……冷啊唔啊……”后穴收缩润热的内部想要加紧冰柱体，冰水慢慢融化混合着肠液淫液流出穴口打湿身下的床单，“不愧是阿炎呢，真是厉害零地点突破改良版的冰柱体也能在你体内融化。”泽田纲吉这样说着的呼吸越来越重，他感觉到自己下面在叫嚣着要爆发，但还是忍下了那种冲动。

这家伙不会……是想做到最后一步吧……赤神炎被自己的想法吓了一跳。小穴已经被冰块冻得有些麻木，怀疑下面已经不是自己的了“啊啊嗯阿纲……呃啊后面……”推推身上的纲吉，后面冰已经完全融化希望纲吉停止后面的行为。

泽田纲吉凑近他的耳边声音变得更加为沙哑，充满了情欲的嗓音与少年的青涩让赤神炎薰心头一紧。“我喜欢你，我们……做吧。”泽田纲吉的滚烫的性器抵在他的穴口，麻木了的小穴被烫的不停的流水收缩。

原本麻木的小穴开始瘙痒空虚，好想要好想要纲吉进来，难忍的扭动着腰。“唔嗯啊……进呃啊来……啊啊”得到赤神炎的允许泽田纲吉一个用力全根末入，性器进入一个狭窄火热的甬道，好紧，好暖。

“呃啊啊……好痛呜啊……”纲吉毫不温柔的直接进入，赤神炎立刻被痛和烫的眼泪都飙出来，觉得小穴火辣辣的疼。“呜呜嗯啊……阿纲啊嗯～痛”脸色惨白惨白的，身上被挑起的情欲因为剧痛已经完全消失，雪白的肌肤上面还冒出一层薄薄的冷汗，刚被冰冻过哪里经得起纲吉粗鲁的整根插入。

泽田纲吉被身下哭着的赤神炎吓到了，小心的亲吻掉赤神炎的眼泪，“阿炎不哭……”赤神炎穴口被开到极致，皱皱的皮肤完全被撑平变薄，鲜血染红了纲吉的性器“呜啊嗯啊……可以了……”后面被纲吉开苞了呢，赤神炎搂住纲吉脖子咬着他唇呻吟声从嘴里溢出。

赤神炎淫荡的身体操开之后，在一次抽插中，肠道稍稍适应了纲吉性器，就兴奋的冒出水来，让纲吉进入的更顺畅。“啊啊～嗯啊唔……”随着身体被纲吉抽插着，嘴里断断续续的呻吟被纲吉吞没，两人的舌头在口腔中起舞。纲吉的手扶着他的腿对准他的体内猛烈的撞击，又紧又湿润的肠道紧紧包裹着纲吉，爽的不行。

赤神炎躲过纲吉的亲吻喘着气，未咽下的津液顺着嘴角流下“嗯啊哈……哈啊……好舒服呃啊……好烫嗯啊”被纲吉这样猛的一抽插，全身打了个激灵，骚穴潺潺流出一股饥渴的淫汁。

“阿炎，舒服吗？我感觉到吸收的力量在不断增强……阿炎你里面好舒服……”泽田纲吉沙哑着声音眼角红红的，挺动着腰部，冒着青筋的性器每次都深深的插进薄嫩的肠道，饱满的阴囊拍打着穴口，肉体的撞击声在深夜的房间啪啪作响。

赤神炎被操的粉嫩唇瓣微开，小脸布满潮红，漂亮的眼睛浮上层层水雾，稚嫩的身体泛起粉色，偶尔吐出几句嘤咛，“啊～～呃啊嗯～～”后穴被纲吉操的媚肉外翻，淫水泛滥，纲吉每次抽出时都舍不得的紧紧吸住坚挺，再度插入时会兴奋不已用最热烈的方式欢迎肉棒的到来，壁肉紧紧裹住柱身。

“啊啊……不呃啊行了嗯……啊要去了啊啊～”一道道电流从尾椎传来，赤神炎仰着头嘴里控制不住的吐出一声悠长高昂的尖叫，泽田纲吉也同时闷声射了出来，因为赤神炎的性器被冰封住高潮的他居然用后穴像女人一样高潮了，纲吉拔出性器浓稠的精液从他的小穴流出来。纲吉看着自己性器上残留的处血眼神暗了暗“阿炎刚才用后面高潮了呢，真厉害”眼中跳跃的欲火越盛。

“炎压训练真的好舒服，我们在做一次吧！”没等赤神炎做出反应，泽田纲吉坐起身把赤神炎从床上抱起来背对着坐在自己腿上，按住他的腰毫不留情让他坐在自己的性器上，从上到下的贯穿纲吉的性器直接顶进他的前内腺“呃啊啊啊……”没动一下都能摩擦到腺体，操的赤神炎小穴大张，汁液如泉水般从穴口流出，每次进入阴囊拍打穴口的时候，淫液被拍的四处飞溅，两人下腹处都沾满了他的淫水。

连续几下狠狠的在小穴捣弄一番，最后把性器深深埋进甬道，灼热的顶端挤着前内腺，随着两人同时“嗯啊…”的呻吟，纲吉喷出了一大股滚烫的液体，精液多的赤神炎平坦的小腹都微微隆起。热热的精液灌满甬道，刺激的穴壁不停的颤抖，小穴直接分泌出一股热流。纲吉把疲软的性器从那温暖的甬道拔出，啵的一声，小穴把顶端铃口最后一滴精液尽数吞进。

泽田纲吉褪去超死气状态，看着身下因为过度运动晕过去赤神炎无奈的笑了笑，俯身亲亲他的发丝。伸手解开封住赤神炎的性器，抚摸着被自己精液灌满的小肚子躺在他的身边傻傻的笑，阿炎终于属于自己的了……

次日，泽田纲吉从训练室里面出来抱着裹着毯子的赤神炎去洗澡。把一切安顿好，reborn问他炎压训练怎么样了，泽田纲吉红着脸结结巴巴说出已经完全会了，但是希望和赤神炎多加练习。练习你个龟孙子，见鬼的炎压训练，躺在床上捂着腰的赤神炎一脸气愤。

从那以后泽田纲吉想着办法都要和赤神炎进训练室训练炎压……赤神炎身上的封印也越来越松动了。兔子，你明白所谓的“炎压训练”，倒过来念就是压炎训练啊，reborn大人真的下费苦心……


End file.
